


love languages

by bitxh



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Languages, carolyn is only mentioned btw, cuz shes the only person i know that lives there and realized how fucking dumb i am holy fuck, do british people say ziploc bag? i still dont know, i am gay and i am tired, i dont even know if yall say sandwich tbh, just remembered that i almost texted my ex girlfriend to ask if british people say ziploc bag, lowkey a character study, mostly - Freeform, my love for sandra ohs hair is actually its own character in this and also the main character, umm this has zero proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitxh/pseuds/bitxh
Summary: Villianelle realizes that Eve cares about her. idk man its soft and im tired.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	love languages

**Author's Note:**

> okay so currently i am in psyichal pain, tired, and gay. i have not proof read this but i could not stop thinking about this idea. so theres defeintely minor innacuracys in this because spellcheck can suck a fat one, and i binged all of killing eve really fast except like the last three episodes of season three

Eve is mad at her again, which to be fair is how it usually is. She really gets too stressed and doesn’t enjoy the fun things in life. Villianelle loved all the fun things in life and would delight in them whenever possible, including now.

Right now Eve is mad at her and talking about something to do with a mission, and Carolyn, and all the things that still needed to be done, and really were very little fun. Without stopping her rant, she grabs a sandwich from her bag, her ridiculously oversized bag that Villianelle is confident she could hide most of a body in if she wanted to, and that would be funny, Eve would be upset, but it’d still be funny. She shoves the sandwich in Villianelle’s hands and continues pacing, mostly aware that no one is listening but not stopping. 

“What restaurant gave you a sandwich in this bag?”, Villianelle asked, stopping Eve midrant.

“What?”, Eve snapped in that way she does that revealed just how overwhelmed she is, and goes to put her hair up, which is a damn shame, but quickly rectified when she stops at the last second and lets it flop back down onto her shoulders, looking like a dark halo surrounding her worn face.

“This bag; normally they do containers, like boxes.”, Villianelle says while gesturing to the sandwich which took a minor battering as it was strewn through the air.  
“I made it.”, Eve said as if it was obvious, but she was also worried why it mattered in the first place.

Villianelle looked at her for a minute in pleased contemplation before shrugging and taking a bite out of the sandwich; it was awful, like godawful, seriously how do you make something taste like this.

Villianelle smiled as she chewed and made sure not to gag. Eve was mad at her, Eve rarely ate anything that wasn’t filled with chemicals, Eve barely ate anyways, Eve mostly existed on tea, Eve cared enough about her to make her a sandwich, Eve cared. 

Once the sandwich was about halfway gone Eve seemed to realize she was staring, and shook her head before smoothing down her hair and started her rant about their “mission” again. The moment had passed, but once Eve had left Villianelle listened to all the voicemails Eve had left the night before. There was a fine line between infatuation and affection, and for once they were both on the same side of it.

**Author's Note:**

> yall are actually sick as hell for reading thanks. also i marked this as complete but i might add more shit like this idk my friend just called me and was like "we need to work on the script again, right now", and i was like "uhh ma'am i am writing fanfiction", and she was like, "bitch you are gay", like uhh yeah?????


End file.
